The Triwizard Tournament of 1943
by katalyst159
Summary: What would happen if the last Triwizard Tournament took place in 1943. A role play with TheTwoOfClubs. Original characters, Riddle, Avery, Lestrange. Post Chamber of Secrets opening  first time . Rating for possible later situations. More details in AN.
1. Entry 1  Josie

**A/N: **So we did a lot of research for this. Not even kidding, I think the only inaccurate thing in this entire role play fic is that the last Triwizard Tournament was in the 1700s. That said, there will be original characters, such as the Volgers and Millie's family and other students. HOWEVER. We will be using as many characters from cannon as we possibly can. They will mostly be obscure and not really mentioned in the books, but THAT IS WHAT THE HP-LEXICON IS FOR! And some wikia pages. We've tried to fit in as many known names as possible, but if you don't know whether or not a character is legit or original made by us, just ask!

ANYWAY. This is the product of great nerdery and intensive planning and research. For example of this: we calculated the price of herbs from money today into money in 1943 and then into Wizarding money.

We hope you enjoy this. 

* * *

><p>Josephine Vogler drummed her hand impatiently on the side of her leg as her mother, Elizabeth Vogler, tut-tutted with Jack—her littlest brother's—hair. "I just wanted to take a picture before we left…" Elizabeth said, hearing Josephine's exasperated sighing.<p>

"Mother," Josephine said, brushing the wrinkles out of the brilliant blue linen dress her best friend Millie had made for her—like, actually made! Sewn! The Muggle way! "We're _going to miss the train!_"

"Josephine Ruth," Veritus Vogler, her father, hissed warningly, "Jack is your mother's youngest child…Just…let her have her moment."

"I agree with Josephine," Donald Vogler piped up.

"Okay, everyone! Let's take the picture," Elizabeth announced. She pulled her three remaining children onto the front steps of their home (Constance Marie, her eldest daughter—age twenty-three—was a Healer at St. Mungo's and her eldest son, Clarence Veritus—age twenty—was Chaser for the Caerphilly Catapults Quidditch team). She dragged each one of her children onto the stairs and lined them up: first Josephine (age seventeen), then Donald (age fourteen), and finally Jack (age eleven). The five Vogler children were of similar appearance, each with tightly-curled, brilliant blonde hair, hazel eyes and freckles—just like their father. Josephine's long hair hung down and her mother brushed it out of her face one more time after she made sure that the boys' curly-topped heads were okay. Each child was dressed in their imitation-Muggle finest for their trip to school. The kids shared traits of both their parents: Josephine, Clarence and Jack had their father's athletic build, while Constance and Donald tended towards their mother's stockier build.

Once Elizabeth was content with the photograph of her three children, the Vogler family loaded their belongings (including three trunks; a hand-me-down broom; Capricorn, Josephine's hand-me-down owl; and Jack's new toad, Hector) into a taxi cab which took them to King's Cross Station. Veritus pulled Josephine aside before they left. "Josie, there's a lot of stuff going on this year…"

"You mean in like…the Muggle world with the—" Josephine started.

"No, not the War. I mean, this year…something big is going to happen at Hogwarts...well, not Hogwarts, but I've heard them talking about it in my department at the Ministry…I just want you to be safe, okay? And, for the love of Merlin, keep an eye on your brothers." Vertius grinned.

"I will."

"Because, you know, your mother…she's a Healer, so she worries so much more than an average mother."

"Dad. I'm going to be okay. You've got nothing to worry about. Jack'll end up in Gryffindor with me and Donald, I'll keep them safe, I'll pass my N.E.W.T.s. It'll all be _okay._"

Josephine, Donald and Jack bid their parents farewell and carefully slid through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, arriving on 9 ¾ . "Holy gosh…" Jack murmured upon seeing the scarlet steam engine for the first time.

"It's really cool, isn't it?" Josephine said, smiling. Donald rolled his eyes.

"D'you think I'll be in Gryffindor with you and Donny? And Constance and Clarence?" Jack asked Josephine picked up Capricorn's cage and her bookbag.

"The houses tend to run by family," Donald pointed out. "Some families have been in the same house for generations—that's the way our family works. The Voglers have been in Gryffindor for ages!"

"But, Grammy Flynn was in Hufflepuff," Josephine pointed out, "So you could end up in Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, the _reject_ house," Donny snorted.

"Donald Eugene, hush your mouth! If you end up in Hufflepuff, I'm sure Millie will help you out, Jack, but more likely than not, you'll end up with Donny and me."

"Millie made you that dress, right?" Jack hushed his voice suddenly, "Without magic?"

"Yep!" Josephine said happily. "That reminds me!" she dug through her trunk and pulled out a crudely-wrapped (handiwork had never been Josephine's strong suite) box. She had gone to the Muggle world all on her own and had bought Millie a belated birthday gift—a super swell tin lunchbox! It was so cute! She'd used Muggle money and everything! It had been _such _an adventure!

Donald saw a couple of his friends and went to hang out with them, but Jack stuck close by Josephine's side. "Jack, it is _going to be okay_," Josephine emphasized.

"I'm not scared," Jack said. "I'm just…concerned."

Josephine and Jack boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Josephine dug through her bookbag and pulled out a bag of owl treats for Capricorn and the sandwiches for her and Jack. "Don't eat it yet," Josephine said. "Just wait till the lunch trolley comes by. You're away from Mom's sandwiches now—you can get whatever you want!" She smiled and looked out the window, trying to catch a peek of her best friend's arrival.


	2. Entry 2  Millie

**A/N**: By the way, TheTwoOfClubs (who isn't on FF (dot) net) writes for Josie and I (katalyst159) write for Millie.

* * *

><p>Mildred Henderson pushed the trolley with her trunk through the barrier of Platform 9 34, her parents right behind her.

"Oh, Jack! This never gets old!" Louise, Millie's mother, exclaimed, on hand on her husband's arm, the other holding her hat to her head. Louise was a free soul despite her husband's attempts to tame her in any way. Jack smiled at his wife indulgently , though Millie knew the novelty of the wizarding world can't have worn off on him either.

"Right," he said and turned to his daughter. "Mildred, you remember what we discussed about-"

"Yes, Dad," Millie replied, rolling her eyes at the use of her full name. His eyes narrowed when he saw that, and Millie ducked her head, reproached, and answered him. "Hogwarts is warded agains Muggles. There really isn't any way the War can reach us there." At his continued stare she added, "But if we are attacked, I will go straight to the dungeons."

"Good," her father said with a sharp nod, and pulled her in for a quick hug. "Stay safe this year. Don't get into any trouble."

He let her go and walked quickly back through the barrier and onto the Muggle platforms. Millie smiled after him, knowing that for all he was terse and aloof, he truly cared for her. He just showed it differently. When Louise would get too encouraging of something potentially harmful, her father would step in and steer her in a similar, yet different direction. _Like the dance lessons,_ she thought with a smile. But her thoughts were quickly interrupted by her mother nearly tackling her to the ground in a hug.

"Don't let your father ruin all the fun," she said in her daughter's ear. Millie could tell from the waver in her voice that she would soon be crying. "Get in as much trouble as you can get, darling! I can't wait to hear all about it! You tell Josie that I say hi, and invite her over for the holidays as usual. Oh and do tell her brother good luck for me-it is his first year right? I love you so much darling! I can't bear to let you go!"

"Mom!" Millie gasped, interrupting Louise's continuous stream of chatter. "Mom, I can barely breathe!"

She instantly let go, tears in her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Millie. I just never can get used to this saying goodbye."

"I know, but the train is about to leave and I still have to find Josie-"

"Yes, yes, you run along now." Louise made shooing motions with her hands and backed towards the barrier. "You have fun this year! If you get stuck on any guy, you let me know _instantly_ do you hear me Mildred Jean? _Instantly!_"

And with that, she was gone.

Millie shook her head at her mother's behavior and turned to push her cart towards the train. Thankfully, she had the foresight last term to put featherlight charms on her luggage before the summer holidays or else getting them on the train by herself would be such a chore. She stacked her luggage on top of each other and headed into the train, hoping to find Josie before too long.


	3. Entry 3 Josie

**Edit:** Josie's brother and Millie's father having the same name is completely unintentional. :)

* * *

><p>Jack watched as his brother, Donald, twirled his 8 ¾ inch, holly-and-unicorn-hair wand between his fingers, like a master baton twirler at the front of a parade. Jack sheepishly removed his wand—9 inches, ivy and phoenix feather—from his pocket and began to attempt to twirl it. It clattered to the floor of the compartment a few times before Jack pouted and gave up, standing and shoving it in his back pocket.<p>

"Jack!" Josephine said, yanking the wand from Jack's pocket. "Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" Jack said.

"Put your wand in your back pocket," Josephine said seriously.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because," Donny stated wisely, "It's a sure-fire way to lose one of your buttocks."

"No," Josephine said. "You don't do it because it might snap when you sit down."

"So what? You can still use a broken wand." Donald said.

"Nuh-uh," Josephine replied smugly. "Constance was telling me about how this one man tried to use his broken wand and the spell backfired and he had spiders coming out of his nose for _a month_."

"Gross!" the boys said in unison.

Josephine thought about how weird it was that she was the oldest Vogler child at Hogwarts this year. When she was a first year, Constance had been a seventh year and Clarence had been a fourth year and _she _was the scared little first year. Constance had held her hand the entire train ride (Clarence had disappeared to find his Quidditch buddies). But once Josephine had seen the castle and the lake for the first time, it was like all her fear disappeared and she jumped in the boat with excitement. That boat was where she met (and probably scared) Millie Henderson. They'd had lots of classes together since then and spent all their free time together—more than once, Millie had had to help Josephine with her Potions homework. Josephine didn't have the attention span, nor the careful sense of mind, required for potions. Charms, however, was a breeze: all it was seemed to be learning how to twitch properly, something that was easy for a high-energy person like Josephine. And Transfiguration was a snap, too, because that was _fun_!

All of the sudden, Josephine saw Millie out the window and leapt up to go see her. She practically tripped going out the door and ran like a madwoman, clutching the sloppily-wrapped tin box. She saw her friend and wrapped her arms around Millie in a massive hug. Her chin bumped into Millie's forehead painfully (Josephine stood almost three inches taller than Millie—Josephine's dad's side of the family was tall). "MILLIE!" She squealed happily.

"I missed you so much! I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your house for your birthday—Clarence invited me to go to some of his games and I said yes, that I'd go and…I got you a present!" Josephine said, letting go of her friend and picking up the present from the ground before handing it to Millie. "I went and got you a _real_ Muggle birthday gift! I went to London and I even had to go get…um…" Suddenly, Josephine's brain had blanked on the word for Muggle money. "I had to go to Gringott's and do a money exchange and went to London. And my dad went with me, and that was fun. It's a lot bigger than I expected." She gave Millie another hug. "C'mon, I saved you a seat in our compartment. It's my little brother's first year and he's kind of freaking out about the sorting ceremony."

Josephine led the way back to the compartment, where she saw her owl, Capricorn, scared witless and huddling in the corner of the seat. His cage had been smashed and the poor owl had gone from being the pretty brown-black patterned color of a greater sooty owl to a horrific teal color.

"What did you do?" Josephine groaned.

"I was just trying to teach Jack a few basic charms, so that he could be ahead in his classes. I mean, you taught me." Donny shrugged. When he saw Millie was with Josephine, he sat up a little straighter and fussed with his hair, before leaning back into his seat coolly.

"I'm sorry," Jack said quietly.

"It's okay," Josephine sighed. "Here, I'll show you how to fix this, okay?" She put stood Jack up to face the broken cage. "Okay, now hold your wand out like this—yeah, just point it and turn your wrist a little—perfect!—and focus on the cage and say, '_reparo_'."

"_Reparo!" _Jack said nervously. The cage sprung back together. Jack's face lit up excitedly. "Golly! I just…wow! I did it!"

Jack went and sat by Donny, who watched as Josephine and Millie sat down. _Millie's such a sheba, _Donny thought. It was painfully obvious, even to Jack, that Donny was carrying a torch for his big sister's best friend.

Josephine put the terrified owl in her lap and stroked it. "Sh…it's okay, Capricorn. Here, let me fix it…" She pulled out her cedar wand (9 ½ inches, dragon heartstring). _"Explico!" _The color faded and the poor owl turned back to its normal brown-black, speckled self. Capricorn hooted contentedly before doing his little, almost signature, jump off of Josephine's lap and waddle into his freshly-repaired cage.

"I wonder how Muggles fix things without magic—it's gotta be impossible!" Jack said. Donny elbowed him in the ribs, shushing him.

"C'mon, Millie," Josephine said. "Open your gift. Tell me about your summer!"


	4. Entry 4 Millie

Millie suddenly felt a sharp pain on her forehead and her vision was blocked. It only took her a second to realize that the hair smashed into her face belonged to her best friend.

"Josie-" she began before she was loudly interrupted by the hyperactive blond. She just listened to her friend's non-stop chatter with a smile. She walked with Josie towards the train, placing her gift on top of her luggage.

As she followed the bubbly blond, a group of boys caught her eye. She pegged them to be Slytherins, since she knew most of the Gryffindors because of Josie and Ravenclaws because they shared classes with the Hufflepuffs. They were gathered around Tom Riddle, Head Boy for this year. Millie never really thought much of Riddle; he was always giving off an air of being above everyone.

Just before she turned away, however, one of the boys caught her eye. She couldn't remember his name, but he was handsome boy with brown hair and deep eyes and somewhat stiff bearing. When he saw Millie staring at him, he smiled shyly and seemed to soften all around. Millie blushed and looked away, embarrassed at being caught out. When she glanced back at him, he was no longer looking at her, but seemed to be amused about something.

Millie tugged her luggage onto the train, following Josie with a small smile.

When they got to the compartment and found Josie's owl had been charmed Millie just stood outside and watched the impromptu lesson, wondering what that had been about with the Slytherine boy. Once everything had been taken care of, Millie joined the others in the compartment and at her friend's urging, opened her gift.

"Well, Jack," Millie began, unwrapping her present, "Muggles use tools to fix things. If they can't fix it, they find someone who can and usually pay for the service." She had finally gotten the wrapping off her gift (_Honestly, I should just teach Josie how to wrap things and get it over with…_) and simply stared at it for a moment.

"It's a… lunchbox?" she half asked upon seeing it, failing to smother her laughter. It was an aluminum Snow White lunch box. As a Muggleborn, she knew she took advantage of her childhood in the Muggle world. Josie was a pureblood witch, and so going into the Muggle world _would _seem like an adventure. "This is such a pip! I love it, thank you!"

She leaned over and hugged her friend, grinning. Just then, the train began to move, and the sudden jerk of the car threw Millie back into her seat. She smiled and pulled out a book, hoping to study some charms before the Volgers distracted her too much.

Before she could so much as open her book, though, the compartment door slid open, revealing three of the Slytherin boys Millie had seen earlier. She recognized them now as Raptus Lestrange, Levis Nott, and the one who had smiled at her that she now remembered was Acerbus Avery. Lestrange and Nott had smirks on their faces and Millie could tell they just wanted trouble.

"Look what we have here, boys," Lestrange sneered. "A pack of blood traitors and their pet mudblood!"

Millie felt her ears go red.

"Oh look, the mudblood has a toy!" Nott reached out and grabbed her lunchbox. Millie shouted in protest, but found herself on the receiving end of Lestrange's wand. "What should we do with this, hm?"

"Oh I think anything a rotten mudblood touches should be destroyed, right?" Lestrange grinned evilly.

"Quite right," the other agreed. He pointed his own want at the Snow White lunch box and said, "_Deletrius!_"

The lunchbox turned to dust right before their eyes.

Avery grabbed Nott's arm and hissed, "Hey, Lev, what's the deal?" He glanced at Millie and gave her a quick apologetic look before turning back to his friend.


	5. Entry 5 Josie

**A/N: **During our research, we were talking about bullies using contraception jokes around the Volgers, since they have a big family, which led to a discussion of what wizards do for birth control and what would be in a potion for it. Pennyroyal and mugwort are both herbs used in "the Muggle world" for natural abortions, so we figured they would be in contraception potions and decided to call it **Pennyroyal Potion** because that sounds prettier than the alternative. This then led to a long discussion about how much it would cost and converting modern USD to 1942 USD to galleons and we approximated it would be about 5 sickles and 26 knuts. I realize we should have done it in GBP now and it is bothering us a lot.

* * *

><p>Josie positively beamed when Millie opened the gift. "I'm glad you like it! You know, the woman at the shop told me that those little men beside the girl are dwarves in…oh, what is it?" Josie's voice wandered off. She shrugged. "Isn't that the bee's knees? <em>Dwarves!<em>" Josie had met a few dwarves, and they didn't quite look like the ones pictured on the lunchbox. These were too…cute.

The train lurched forward and Jack lit up. "We're finally going!" he said excitedly.

"You nervous about fighting the troll?" Donny said slyly.

"T-troll?" Jack stammered.

"That's how you get sorted," Donny said sagely, crossing his arms. "You fight a troll."

"Will you stop filling his head with stupid ideas, Donald?" Josephine groaned. "You just put on a hat, and it looks inside your head and says where you ought to go. There's no _troll_."

"Oh, come on, Josie—" Donny began.

Josephine looked up upon hearing a familiar voice. Raptus Lestrange—oh and there was Levis Nott…and Acerbus Avery. She felt cold anger boil in her chest when Raptus had not only the gall to refer to Millie as a Mudblood, but to refer to the Voglers as blood traitors. Avery, though the quietest of the group, was the worst in Josie's opinion. The other two were just loud-mouthed idiots.

Veritus had told Josie about a case he had worked on in the Ministry, where someone had been sent to Azkaban for raping a Muggle-born witch. Veritus had told Josephine that everyone deserved justice, no matter their status, but some people didn't feel that way.

Acerbus Avery's dad didn't feel that way, which is probably why he had felt he had the right to take advantage of that Muggle-born witch.

Josephine shot out of her seat angrily when Nott took Millie's gift, but also found herself in threatening distance of Lestrange's wand. "This isn't fair!" Josephine said through clenched teeth. The look that Lestrange gave the blood traitor girl had enough venom to make even the bravest wizard flinch. Josephine broke her gaze.

She watched in horror as the lunchbox she had worked so hard to get for her best friend was destroyed.

Donny felt a rush of cold anger when he caught Avery looking at Millie so apologetically. _As if he actually means it_, he thought sarcastically. But Donny knew better than to open his mouth in this situation.

No one, unfortunately, had taught Jack that.

"You can't be so mean to people!" Jack said, suddenly fearless, standing up. "Just because Millie's different doesn't make her less good than you are! Everyone should be treated just the same!"

You could have heard a pin drop in the moments before Nott and Lestrange broke into uproarious laughter. Avery jerked Nott's arm one more time. Nott rolled his eyes grandiosely. "I'm doing it because it's _funny_, Ace," Levis chortled. "C'mon, she's a _Mudblood_. When did _you _start caring?"

"He cares because a Muggle-born witch deserves to be treated the same as anyone else," Jack piped up, still standing far firmer than an eleven year-old should. Donny had buried his face in his hands, not sure how to stand up for his little brother or Millie.

"Jack—" Josephine started.

"_Shut your mouth, Mudwallower_." An icy voice said. Raptus was speaking up again. His voice was cold and sharp, cruelty leaking in every syllable. Josephine reluctantly shut her mouth. "Now," Raptus said, his voice suddenly smooth. "What were you saying?" Raptus idly leaned against the door of the compartment.

"Me?" Jack said.

"Yes. What's your name?"

"Jack. Jack Vogler."

"_Another _Vogler?" Levis laughed. "It's like that family's never heard of Pennyroyal Potion! Or else they just can't _afford _it!" Levis thought this was terribly amusing and burst out into peals of pig-like laughter once more.

"Don't talk about my family like that!" Josephine shouted. Raptus flicked his wand's attention from Millie to Josephine. She shut her mouth.

"Keep talking, Jack….why _shouldn't _we torment this Mudblood girl?" Raptus said coolly.

"Uh…um…because…it's not right." Jack was positively sure of that last sentence.

"Why?"

"Because everyone deserves fair treatment. Muggle-born witches and wizards are as vital a part of our community as half-blood and pure blood families!" Jack recited his small speech with such force and determination that even he seemed surprised by it. Veritus would have been proud.

Raptus smirked. It wasn't a pleasant look. It reminded Josephine of the look a large snake might give a small rabbit before the rabbit became lunch.

"It's your kind of thinking, Vogler," Raptus said, leaning in to get close to Jack's face, "That will get you into trouble in the future. There will come a time—very soon, in fact—where dirty half-bloods and Mudbloods will learn their place…and your family will learn its place, too. All the blood traitors, those Mudwallowers…you will all learn your place."

"Raptus," Avery said. "C'mon, just…stop…Let's go." Avery was noting the terrified look on Jack's face. He may have hated the Vogler family for taking away his father, but there was no use wasting time explaining Voldemort's plans to a kid.

Raptus straightened himself up. He was almost like a bird of prey. "Fine."

Acerbus Avery shot one more apologetic look to Millie, mouthing _sorry_ as they left.

Jack stood there, a little shell-shocked. "It's okay, Jack," Josephine said.

"You just…have to remember that not everyone thinks the same our family does," Donny said suddenly. "Some people just…" he couldn't think of how to explain it.

"They shouldn't say that stuff to you," Jack said to Millie. "It's not right."

"I'm sorry they destroyed your gift," Josephine said, steering the conversation at hand away. "We can always go to Hogsmeade and you can pick out your present there…Donny and I'll take you." Donny lit up at the prospect of picking out a gift for Millie. That would be a good way to show his affection!


End file.
